


starts in my toes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Skater!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn draws on skater Niall's cast and elsewhere. </p><p>(Just a few words of a Skater AU WIP that'll never be finished. Sad about it. I'm posting it to get it out of my system and move on.) Thank you <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/hungerpunch">Lo</a> for looking this over. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	starts in my toes

“Man, I don’t know how you enjoy drawing on my cast for hours. I swear that thing was white once.”

Zayn pouts slightly at that, lifting his gaze from the cast up to Niall’s face, “Are you subtly telling me you don’t like what I’m drawing?”

“I’m just saying get off my cast, draw somewhere else if you’re so bored, is all.” Niall responds, trying to suppress the smile that’s spreading on his face, but failing spectacularly at it.

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” Zayn grins, shuffling up the bed, sitting down cross-legged next to Niall. He tugs at Niall’s arm, pulling it close and placing it in his lap.

“Mind telling me what the hell you’re doing now?” Niall asks while Zayn just grins to himself, starting to draw a circle-type thing on Niall’s wrist with the Sharpie.

“Shut up, you’ll see.” Zayn looks up and beams at Niall, crinkling eyes and all. Niall’s heart maybe starts thumping a little bit faster, but he tries very determinedly to ignore the fact that it has anything to do with Zayn smiling at him like that.

“You shut up, so show me what you got then,” he says, quickly looking away, back to his wrist resting in Zayn’s grip.

He watches the Sharpie, trailing the black lines it’s leaving on his pale skin with his eyes, anything to distract him from his own racing heartbeat. Zayn is so close, his hand just feels soft on Niall’s arm - radiating warmth - and he smells so good.

It’s a mixture of strawberries (they’d been eating some fruit earlier and Zayn had picked only the strawberries out of the bowl, saying that they were his favorites), cigarettes (one of his bad habits, admittedly, but Niall isn’t going to be the one complaining as long as Zayn occasionally brings a joint so they can light up together) and fresh sweat (it’s hot, probably a million degrees in his room but with Niall’s leg in a cast they couldn’t really do much outside).

 _This is ridiculous_ , he thinks to himself; it’s just Zayn, after all. They’ve been best mates for three years now, practically been joined at the hip ever since they met. Maybe it’s the painkillers, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, it’s definitely not Zayn. It can’t be.

“Done,” he hears Zayn say, and snaps out of it.

He’s been so lost in his own thoughts that he hasn’t even paid attention to what Zayn’s been drawing on his arm anymore. He blinks slowly, awfully aware of the sudden loss of body warmth because Zayn’s standing up, shuffling around in his backpack on the floor, mumbling something about being late and having to pick up his sister from dance class, _see you tomorrow, bye_. And just like that, Zayn’s gone.

Niall lets out a heavy sigh and looks down at his arm. He’s a bit surprised to find all of his lower arm covered in thick black ink. Niall starts inspecting it, holding his arm up in the air to get a better look. There are a couple of doodles of stick-figures and skateboards, a few lines and circles, a random _ZAP!_ or _POW!_ thrown in the mix here and there.


End file.
